


Winwin said it's Halloman, not Halloween

by Empathy_Supremacist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Antichrist, Attempted Seduction, Bleach References, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cannibalism, Carnival, Cemetery, Clowns, Consensual Possession, Corruption, Crows, Cults, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dream Demon, Dream Sex, Eldritch, Enemies With Benefits, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Fortune Telling, Frottage, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Horror, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hypnotism, Immortals, Implied Sexual Content, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Masks, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mind Sex, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Minor Character Death, Mirrors, Moon, Murder, Murder Husbands, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsession, October Prompt Challenge, Organs, Phobias, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rebirth, References to Addiction, Scary Clowns, Scary Movies, Schizophrenia, Screamtober 2020, Sexual Assault, Shooting, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, Tarot, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Transformation, Travel, Trick or Treating, Undead, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Yandere, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathy_Supremacist/pseuds/Empathy_Supremacist
Summary: Series of horror drabble with NCT OT23 to celebrate our beloved spooky month, October.Be there and be scared.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Moon Taeil, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun & Zhong Chen Le, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung, Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun, Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Moon Taeil & Nakamoto Yuta, Na Jaemin & Zhong Chen Le, Osaki Shotaro & Nakamoto Yuta, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Suh Youngho | Johnny & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Coffin (Renjun & Jaemin & Chenle)

**Author's Note:**

> The list of prompt that I used for this fanfic are from [here](https://cuddlykillers.tumblr.com/post/630730632801173504/screamtober-2020-trick-or-treat-this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Coffin  
> Characters : Huang Renjun & Na Jaemin & Zhong Chenle  
> Theme : Vampire  
> Words : 314

The coffin vibrated violently the moment Jaemin and Chenle pressing it to shut with all of their might, making sure that the creature they just put inside (again) didn't break free. 

"Hurry, Renjun!"

Said boy still struggling with the lock. "I tried!"

When the vibration stop, it didn't relieve them as later they heard repeating sharp screams of _let me go_ , followed by loud banging like gunfire that reverberated through the empty, half-dim room.

"Aish! He scares me," Chenle whined with a slight pout. 

Jaemin pressed his lips into thin line. "Despite sleeping and not eating for a long time, this one is still strong," he commented.

Renjun sighed as he finally locked the coffin, followed by Jaemin and Chenle who took off their hands from it as well. No need to worry again. "Lucky that we can catch him before he made it out of the castle. Or something bad will happen," 

"We should have lock the door next time,"

Jaemin shook his head in disagreement to Chenle's suggestion. "No, better lock the coffin. He will attack us and run away again the moment we open the door,"

Both his friends nodded in agreement.

Sensing the creature's quiet submission to his fate, Jaemin couldn't help but grinned in dark satisfaction.

"I can't wait to hear this human begging us,"

"He will," Renjun eyed the coffin as he heard slow sobbing from inside. "No matter how much he hate and despise to beg at his captor, human basic instinct for freedom and food always stronger than their pride,"

Chenle giggled, joining his older "brothers" as they smiled wide together.

Their sharp teeth glinting under the light of the old lamp. 

Soon the human would learn, that it was futile, pointless to try to save himself.

As long as he was in vampire territory, he had to obey.

And gave his blood as the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still remembers the Save NCT Dream episode where RenMinLe dressed as ethereal vampires?


	2. Rain Storm (Shotaro & Yuta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Rain Storm  
> Character : Osaki Shotaro & Nakamoto Yuta  
> Theme : Phobia  
> Words : 272

Shotaro was always afraid of rainstorms. He realized it back then in his childhood. The moment he saw the storm approaching like a tsunami from his bedroom window, he dreaded it.

The fear just got worse when he grew up. Just by looking at it—

_The swirling, endless dark clouds._

_The powerful, destructive wind._

_The thick curtain of heavy rain._

_And the one that both he anticipated and feared the most was the thunder._

_Rumbling, booming, terrifying thunder._

—it made his breath ragged, head dizzy, chest tight, ear ringing, choking, sweating, trembling, and nauseous. 

His older brother and only family, Yuta, tried his best to help him. So he brought him to every therapist in Japan that he knew from the internet or friends. 

Sadly, the result was always the same when he thought that he got better.

Yuta comforted him after his recent therapy session today with a soothing hug and eating ramen together. His older brother was too kind that Shotaro felt bad for always burdening him with his problem.

Soon Shotaro realized it when they visited Sanjūsangen-dō in Higashiyama, Kyoto, for vacation.

That's why all of his therapies were pointless.

He actually didn't fear the rainstorm. 

All of his reactions that he thought as phobia symptoms, 

it was because something inside him always reacted to the rain, wind, cloud, thunder. 

Something that has been sleeping for a long time.

Something dark and dangerous.

Something that wanted nothing but death and destruction.

Something godly, but also demonic and unholy.

Shotaro stared at a statue in front of him.

He was not an ordinary human.

He was the reincarnation of Raijin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raijin (雷神) is the Japanese god of storms, a chaotic being born of death who brings the world vital rains as well as chaos and destruction. He flies across the sky on dark clouds and throws lightning onto unsuspecting denizens below. His connection to Yomi, the Land of the Dead, is part of his being, made clear through his horrific appearance. With a terrifying, toothy smile, severe eyebrows, and lean, muscular appearance, he dresses in simple pants and has wily, unconquered hair. His expression is almost always angry or gleefully destructive, like a hungry demon. - Mythopedia


	3. Crows (Johnny x Ten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Crows  
> Characters : Seo Johnny, Chittaphon "Ten" Leechaiyapornkul, Lee "Mark" Minhyung (mentioned)  
> Theme : Omen  
> Words : 421

It had been four months since Johnny's terrible car accident. It was a miracle that Johnny didn't get any injuries and then recovered fast. When Johnny came back home from the hospital, Mark hugged him tightly that Mr. Seo had to pull him away in fear that his oldest son would go to the hospital again. Ten remembered that he, Mrs. Seo, and Johnny laughed together when Mr. Seo scolded Mark and the youngest just kept pouting.

The couple then resumed their weekly date in one of the famous parks in Chicago. Last year they always had movie date, and this year they wanted to try another free and healthy alternative.

That was when Ten and Johnny saw a crow landed in front of them. 

"Ah, poor bird," Johnny half-kneeled to the crow. "Sorry, I don't bring any food for you,"

While Johnny talking to the crow, Ten was still froze in place, eyes never leaving the suspicious crow. Ten's family were from Thailand and they highly believed in myth and supernatural stuff.

One crow meant bad luck.

Ten tried to move on and buried his worry about their encounter with the crow last week. Luckily nothing bad happened. But still.

He was brought back to reality when Johnny kissed his lips quick and wet.

"You always so messy when eating ice cream,"

Ten chuckled, teasing back. "You like it when I'm messy, though,"

"Oh, watch your words, honey,"

In the middle of their implicit chit-chat, they were surprised by a loud caw. Not far from the bench where they sat, there were two crows watching them.  
  
Two meant good luck.

Ten sighed in relief. 

They kept seeing crows in their next dates. The number was increasing following the number of weeks since the first crow appearance.

Three meant health.

Four meant wealth.

Then there were five crows.

Five meant upcoming illnesses.

Oh this was not good.

Ten was really nervous because today was the sixth week since the first crow showed up.  
  
Six meant death was nearby.

And speak of devil, exactly six crows landed around them when they were walking. 

Ten almost hyperventilated.

He felt his lover's arms wrapped around his slim waist. "It's okay, Ten,"

"But, Johnny-"

"I know what you're thinking, darling,"

Johnny kissed the top of Ten's head.

"But worry not. They are not a sign of death,"   
  
Johnny placed his lips close to his ear, let out a warm, ticklish breath before whispering in a dark, rich, seductive, and dangerous voice.

"They are my followers,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say this is The Omen II. 
> 
> Oh, the movie also set in Chicago and Damien's (adoptive) brother's name is Mark, fyi. I just know it. What a coincidence.


	4. Blood (Jaemin x Renjun, Kun x Jungwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Blood  
> Characters : Huang Renjun & Na Jaemin, Qian Kun & Kim Jungwoo  
> Theme : Corruption  
> Words : 593
> 
> Warning : Graphic sex, Sexual assault, Non-consensual frottage, Extremely dubious consent, Blood drinking, Non-consensual anal sex, (kinda) Drugged sex, Mind control

**Part 1**

Blood was something that Renjun hate and would never get used to, despite his job as a nurse. It was dirty, thick, staining, and disgusting. 

Until he met Jaemin. 

Sweet, lovely Jaemin.

Their first meet was so sudden, like a flash of lightning.

Renjun was walking around the hospital in his night shift, mind wandering to all of the war soldiers he had to take care of. He wondered how long the war would be going between South Korea and North Korea. He just wanted to go home to China ( _to his family_ ).

Then something pushed him to the corridor wall. It was a young man.

With a charming smile and ethereal face. 

Renjun was too focused, lost on his unreal visual, that he was shocked when he felt a bulge pressed to his crotch.

"Hey! What the-"

He tried to push the stranger away, but to no avail when his hands were pinned to the wall with iron grip and the stranger's body completely pressed to him with no space left _(they could become one_ ). 

"You seem tired, stressed. Oh, poor virgin boy, I will take it away. All of your burdens,"

The grinding started, rough and debauched. Renjun's half-lidded eyes fluttered shut of arousal, something new that he never thought would be so good. He wished he could think of something ( _scream for help, kick his groin_ ) or feel any strong emotion ( _anger, shame, hatred_ ), but the pleasure was too much in his head.

He loved it. He wished he could feel it forever.

As Renjun opened his eyes again, the stranger playfully tilted his head, reading Renjun's name tag. "Huang Renjun," his smile grew wider, showing sharp fangs and too many teeth. "My name is Jaemin,"

Jaemin lowered his head. Renjun gasped as something sharp pierced his neck ( _must be his fangs_ ).

When he saw Jaemin's face again, he was licking bloodstain ( _Renjun's blood_ ) on his grinning lips and purposely sliced his tongue with his fang.

"We will be a perfect couple,"

When Jaemin shoved his tongue to Renjun's open mouth ( _there was Jaemin's blood_ ),

Renjun moaned and came.

* * *

**Part 2**

Blood was always red and dark. That was a fact that Jungwoo had seen with his own eyes during his time as a forensic doctor.

But Kun's was different.

It was blue and bright. Like his soft and curly hair, like his hypnotizing eyes.

It was addicting. Like drugs, like caffeine, like sweets, like sex.

He let out a long moan as Kun started to thrust inside him.

_Jungwoo opened the blanket that covered the body. The polices found him lifeless on the roadside near the forest._

_He was young, handsome. Face both chubby and sharp._

_It was such a waste that he died._

_As if sensing his inner thought, the closed eyes opened, staring straight to Jungwoo's mind and soul._

_"Taste my blood,"_

_Jungwoo, eyes glassy and mind empty, took a scalpel and cut open his neck._

_He drank._

"You want it again?" 

"Yes yes yes—oh," 

Kun smiled. He took a scalpel beside the examination bed where he fucked Jungwoo and sliced his long, inhuman tongue. 

As the bloody tongue shoved to his throat, Jungwoo hungrily drank it. Moaning both from the taste and his prostat being pounded without mercy.

Kun pulled his tongue back. He was still calm, serene, contrast to Jungwoo's messy state.

He could feel the blood spreading inside, molding his mind, corrupting his body and soul, shaping him to Kun's desire. 

"You are belong to me. My bride. Mine,"

He came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide which story to post since I like all of the ideas, so I post both.
> 
> Part 1 is kinda prequel to chapter 1
> 
> Part 2 is about an eldritch being (no, not alien)


	5. Costume (Hendery x Lucas, with Mark and Xiaojun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Costume  
> Characters : Wong "Hendery" Kunhang, Wong "Lucas" Yukhei, Lee "Mark" Minhyung, Xiao "Xiaojun" Dejun (mentioned)  
> Theme : Halloween party  
> Words : 318

Tonight was Halloween's Eve party at the school hall. Hendery had promised to Xiaojun that he would come since his best friend told him that he already gave his blood, sweat, and tears to prepare this party. 

Hendery chuckled.

Always dramatic Xiaojun.

_"I hope you can have some fun,"_

_"It's been six months,"_

_"I can't bear always seeing you like this,"_

Walking around the crowded hall full of young people with their diverse costumes, he saw a familiar face.

"Yo, Mark," 

Said person waving back as he came running to him. "Hendery! I thought you weren't coming—"

"Wait wait wait. No hug,"

Mark froze when he was just one inch from pulling Hendery to his hug. He sulked as his arms lowered. "Fine,"

"You know I can't just let you staining my cloth with your freaking realistic blood," Hendery reasoned.

Mark glanced at his own zombie appearance. "Oh, yeah. You're right," he scratched his head with nervous laugh. It didn't last long as Mark examining Hendery's look from top to toe.

"Wait. You just wear a varsity jacket and jeans?!"

"Well, yeah. This is my costume,"

Hendery's smile stretched across his face. All teeth.

"The best costume that I ever wear,"

Unimpressed, Mark just shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah, whatever. I gotta go anyway. Enjoy the party, bro,"

"Okay,"

Maybe it was just him, but he caught sadness in Mark's eyes before he turned around and running.

Hendery sighed.

He took a finger-shaped cookie from nearby stall and ate it.

Some times later, Hendery went to the bathroom to clean his hands after eating. 

It was so quiet there that the sound of the faucet echoed to the entire room.

When he looked up to the mirror, it didn't reflect him.

Instead, it reflected Hendery's dead boyfriend, Lucas. 

He wore a hungry grin, so was Hendery.

"Oh, we are going to enjoy this night, baby," they said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special 99 line
> 
> Am I the only one that thought Hendery's silent or poker face in his teasers have a villain vibe?


	6. Skull (Doyoung & Haechan & Taeil & Yuta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Skull  
> Characters : Kim "Doyoung" Dongyoung, Lee "Haechan" Donghyuck, Moon Taeil, Nakamoto Yuta  
> Theme : Travelling  
> Words : 431

"Man, this salak is so tasty,"

Taeil lowered his smartphone, sighed. "You said that to every single piece of salak that you eat, Doyoung," 

"It's Doyoungie _hyung_ first time eating salak after all," Haechan, in between them, replied with a playful tone. "Also the last time,"

"I can still go to Indonesia again, you brat,"

"Hehe, sorry,"

"Guys, how's the plane?" 

The trio turned toward Yuta who just back from the airport's toilet.

"The weather worsened, so they delayed again for two hours,"

Yuta sighed upon hearing Taeil's answer. "Seriously," He hated storms.

"Maybe we can have a lunch first at the food court," Doyoung suggested as he stood up and threw the salak's skins and seeds to the trash bin near their waiting chair.

"And snacks,"

Taeil nodded, following the rest of his friends who already stood up. "That's a good idea,"

"Better than being bored to death," Yuta took his backpack.

The food court of Sultan Hasanuddin Airport was not as crowded as what they thought. The group then decided to order at one of the local food stalls.

While waiting for the food, out of nowhere Haechan tugged at their arms.

" _Hyung hyung_ , is that ... skull?!" he pointed at a man who was checking on his bags and put out some stuffs in waiting chair outside the food court. 

"Gosh, you're right," Taeil replied, both surprised and creeped out.

"Why would someone steal a freaking skull?" Doyoung whispered to them. 

"Maybe he gonna sell it to the black market," Yuta answered, speculating since the skull seemed old and had an ancient vibe.

" _Mas, di situ ada hantu_ ," ("Brother, there is a ghost there.")

Their heads snapped to the voice source.

A male child around five years old.

Haechan took a deep breath since his heart still hammering from the unpredicted appearance of the boy. He later pointed at the man before. " _Yang di belakang om itu?_ " ("Behind that uncle?") 

The child nodded. " _Iya, badannya panjang warnanya hitam. Serem banget_ ," ("Yes, its body is long and black. So scary,")

Doyoung, Yuta, and Taeil who listened to them started cold sweating.

"Andi!"

A middle-aged woman ran to their table, seemed that she was the child's mother.

" _Jangan gangguin mereka_ ," ("Don't disturb them,")

She pulled his son's hand and bowed. "I'm so sorry. Sometimes he likes to prank people,"

" _Tapi beneran, Bu_ ," ("But it's real, Mom,")

The mother shushed his son.

"Excuse us," she bowed again.

After they left, the four of them exchanging glance to each other and shortly after pretending that nothing happened.

The food finally served to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the Halo Indonesian School (from NCT Daily) squad.
> 
> Fyi, once there was a news that a foreign tourist get possessed after taking a skull from Tana Toraja (a tourist destination in South Sulawesi where there is a traditional cemetery full of skulls and bones from the deceased) to his/her country. The skull demanded to be returned to its origin place, so the tourist went back to Tana Toraja and apologized to the elders.


	7. Tarot (Jaehyun x Winwin x Taeyong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Tarot  
> Characters : Lee Taeyong & Dong "Winwin" Sicheng & Jung Jaehyun  
> Theme : Tarot reading  
> Words : 600

After the exam week was over, Taeyong with his boyfriends, Jaehyun and Winwin, went to the night carnival for their second date. 

Winwin wanted an ice cream cone, so Jaehyun paid for all of them. Later, Taeyong brought three shark plushies from winning a high striker thrice for each of them. 

After that, they were walking around the carnival. Jaehyun, in between Winwin and Taeyong, put his hands around their waist, made sure that no one would get lost.

"Look, a fortune teller," Taeyong pointed at a small gypsy tent. All of them stop walking. "I want to go there,"

Jaehyun sighed. "You know that they always talking nonsense, love. We will waste our time going there,"

"Jaehyun, pleeeaaase,"

Seeing Taeyong's kitty eyes, Jaehyun couldn't help but gave up. "Fine,"

"Thank you~ Let's go, Winwin-ah,"

"Okay!"

Entering the tent without Jaehyun, they were surprised when the woman immediately spoke,

"Two pure soul. Interesting," 

Taeyong and Winwin exchanging glance, confused and surprised at what they just heard.

"Come, sit down,"

When they took a seat, the fortune teller picked a set of tarot card. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Our relationship in the future," Winwin answered after being encouraged by Taeyong to go first.

She then placed all of the tarot cards one by one in front of them. "Choose a card together,"

Somehow magically they pointed the same card in the center even without discussing first. Both Winwin and Taeyong chuckled at their synchronization.

"Well, let me see,"

"Oh my goodness,"

Their enthusiastic smiles fading as the fortune-teller quickly collected her tarot cards in one set again, before staring at them full of seriousness.

"How long have you been in a relationship with him?"

"I'm with Jaehyun since freshman year and then Taeyong _hyung_ joined us since sophomore year. We are in a poly relationship,"

"Your relationship is dangerous,"

Taeyong frowned. "I beg you pardon?"

"I'm not going to talk about you. I'm talking about your boyfriend outside there,"

"He is not a human,"

Both the young men tried to hold their laugh.

"Well, Jaehyun indeed way too real to be human. He has perfect face and literally perfect at everything," Winwin explained.

"He is like an angel for us," Taeyong added.

"No, I **mean** it," 

"You think he is an angel? He is the exact opposite of angel,"

"What?" 

"Huh?"

The fortune teller showed them the card that they chose before.

The Devil.

"He is a demon,"

The fortune teller stared at Taeyong. "You were a victim of bullying back then in high school,"

"And you," she then stared at Winwin. "You are always being sidelined and underestimated by people, even your own family,"

"There are many kinds of demon. Demons like him, feeds on negative energy from tormented or broken people with pure soul,"

"Why you took so long?"

"Sorry, Jaehyun. We ask too many questions," Taeyong nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

Winwin nodded at Taeyong's answer, forcing a nervous laugh, too.

"Come on. Let's ride the ferris wheel,"

"But I'm afraid of height,"

"Well, it's okay. We can try merry-go-round,"

"Alright," 

"Taeyong? Love?"

Taeyong shook his head, realizing he was dazed off and almost being left by his boyfriends.

Jaehyun approached him and cupped his cheeks. "What's wrong, love?"

Taeyong didn't answer. He glanced at Winwin who was froze in place, looking at him in worry.

He then looked at Jaehyun again, precisely at his brown eyes that somehow darkened into cold, piercing onyx.

"I have told you not to believe at a fortune teller,"

Because they told the truth about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The visual line of NCT 127. 
> 
> This chapter is inspired by a chapter titled Festivals from Free x Spirited, a SEVENTEEN fanfic in AO3.


	8. Cornfield (Sungchan x Jisung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Cornfield  
> Characters : Park Jisung & Jung Sungchan  
> Theme : Cult  
> Words : 263
> 
> Warning : Major character death (temporary)

Jisung and Sungchan were crossing the cornfield. Blood splattered all across their body. 

Realizing Jisung had stopped on the way, Sungchan turned around.

"What's wrong, Jisung?"

Said person still looking at the ground. "Nothing, just ... "

Sungchan sighed, understanding what was burdening his best friend ( _his soon-to-be lover_ ). "I know what we had done seems like a crime. But this is the right thing to do. Adults are meant to be the sacrifice for our own good,"

"But all of us are children!" Jisung snapped, crystal tears dropped from his eyes. "We'll growed up! We'll become the next sacrifice in the future, except you!"

Sungchan stared in pity as he hugged his crying friend ( _soon-to-be lover_ ).

"You are my best friend, Jisung. Of course I won't let you become the sacrifice," 

"But the others-"

Sungchan kissed the shell of his ear, whispering. "I can make you immortal like me. I can make you forever young. We can rule together,"

"We can be lovers,"

Jisung's eyes blown wide as he could feel his left chest ( _his heart_ ) being pierced. 

He forgot that Sungchan still had knife.

"Don't be afraid. He Who Walks Behind the Rows will guide you,"

And then darkness.

When he opened his eyes, there were corns. Tall, towering corns that he couldn't outgrown.

And there was Sungchan, sitting beside his laying body. 

"Welcome back, Jisung," he smiled, soft and serene. "How do you feel?"

Jisung pulled Sungchan closer by his collar.

"Much better," he grinned, eyes hooded. 

Sungchan had the same grin as him. "Great,"

Their lips met in wet, passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I write 2Sung
> 
> By the way, anyone remember Stephen King's Children of the Corns?


	9. Party (Lucas x Hendery, Hendery x Xiaojun, with Jeno)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Party  
> Characters : Wong "Hendery" Kunhang & Wong "Lucas" Yukhei, Lee Jeno, Xiao "Xiaojun" Dejun  
> Theme : Halloween party (part 2)  
> Words : 438

Hendery dreamed in. 

_"Lucas?"_

_"Hey, baby,"_

_He couldn't hold back his cry as he hugged his boyfriend tightly._

_It was really him._

_The scent, the warmth._

_"I thought I'd never see you again,"_

_Lucas replied his hug, hand stroking his back and caressing his head._

_"Oh, baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"_

_"No, no. It's not your fault,"_

_Hendery inhaled, still sobbing._

_"I wish you didn't die on that accident,"_

_"I wish you still alive,"_

_Lucas pulled himself from his hug but still keeping Hendery close._

_"I will always in your heart, baby,"_

_"If only you open yourself to me,"_

_"Let me in,"_

_"Let us become one,"_

_Hendery answered in desperation,_

_"Okay,"_

Lucas woke up.

* * *

"Hendery, I've been looking for you,"

He smiled as Xiaojun now stood close to him. Just the two of them in the dim, quiet corridor.

_Perfect._

"Oh, I'm just from the toilet,"

"So, how's the party?" Xiaojun asked with his usual bright, enthusiastic smile.

_Alive._

_Appetizing._

"Fantastic. Ah, the foods also delicious. I like the brain cake one,"

_And your soul._

"Great that you enjoy it,"

He nodded as he closed the little distance between them, hands carefully placed at his best friend's arms.

"Hendery?"

Their eyes locked together. "I know you like both of us," He tilted his head.

"More than just friends,"

He chuckled, dark and humorless.

"You should know-"

And then Justin Bieber's Baby blaring loudly.

Seriously?!

Xiaojun stepped back and quickly reached his smartphone from his pocket to answer the call, ashamed by his own ringtone.

"Hello? .... Okay,"

He tried to touch him again when Xiaojun started to walk away.

"Sorry, I gotta go. By the way, you should join in front of the stage, too. The music and dance performance gonna start,"

_No._

_Wait, don't go,_

_Prey._

"And don't drink too much. See ya!"

From the direction Xiaojun ran, a young boy in black kimono approaching him in quick yet careful step. 

"So that must be the work of you, right, Mr. Shinigami?" 

Jeno, the Shinigami, unleashed his katana and pointed it when he stopped three meters from the possessed boy. "I won't let you devour him,"

"You are supposed to pass the afterlife gate after your death. If a dead soul like you stay in this world for too long, you will hunger for the living souls,"

Lucas shook Hendery's head. "I can't. He wanted me to come back, so I did,"

His lips stretched into sinister grin.

"And now nothing will separate us now,"

"Get out of him before I force you," Jeno threatened, katana transforming into big-sized sword.

Lucas spreaded out Hendery's arms.

"Try me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both prequel and sequel to chapter 5, with cliffhanger in the end (・o・)
> 
> Also, surprise for the Bleach reference!
> 
> Jeno as the Shinigami and his katana power is similar to Ichigo


	10. Mask (Xiaojun x Yangyang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Mask  
> Characters : Liu Yangyang, Xiao "Xiaojun" Dejun  
> Theme : Mind rape, Mind control  
> Words : 282

"Hello, anyone's there?"

Yangyang carefully stepped inside the now abandoned building of his former college dormitory. There had been reports about students missing here and as the self-proclaimed detective of Law Major himself, he was determine to investigate.

"Hello?"

Despite abandoned, Yangyang could still see clearly while walking inside the building. Maybe because there were a lot of huge windows.

He almost fainted when he saw someone standing in the end of the corridor.

_Gorgeous face,_

_Thick eyebrows,_

_Piercing eyes,_

Yangyang gasped, realizing who was that person.

"Xiaojun?!"

He approached his classmate ( _crush)_ in hurry.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

_Fair skin,_

_Sharp jaw,_

_Tempting lips,_

Yangyang blinked in confusion at Xiaojun's lack of response.

"Well, I think we should go back to our dorm. It's not safe here. Come on,"

When Yangyang turned around, he felt unfocused and then fell on his back to the cold ground. But it was not painful.

It was as if something laying his body fast and gentle to the ground.

That something was Xiaojun.

"Xiaojun, what-"

"Yangyang," 

Xiaojun finally spoke, bone-chilling and melodious like death bell. Not the tone that Yangyang memorized or familiar with.

He kneeled beside him. 

"I've been waiting for you here,"

Delicate fingers with black nails stroked his cheek.

"I'm surprised you're able to hold your lust over me. Other humans will fall to their knees in a second they saw my true self,"

'The lost students', Yangyang realized in horror.

"I like you. You will make a perfect right hand,"

Xiaojun pulled his hand from his face and then placed a masquerade mask at him.

He felt something penetrated his mind.

_Wicked,_

_Evil,_

_Corrupt,_

_Mad,_

And he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Fujiwara & Fubuki's last moment from the past in Yu-Gi-Oh GX and that scene from The Incredibles 2
> 
> Happy birthday, Yangyangie! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	11. Ghost (Lucas & Johnny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Ghost  
> Characters : Wong "Lucas" Yukhei, Seo "Johnny" Youngho  
> Theme : Ghosts  
> Words : 338

Lucas slowly opened his eyes, wincing from pain as he tried to move his body. Not far from him, his car was half-flipped, badly damaged and the other car hit the hydrant.

He's fortunate that he's still alive.

People start crowding near the crossroad where the accident happened.

Lucas carefully stood up. "Hey, here!" he shouted, waving his right hand.

But the young boy was confused that people just passing him.

What the.

"Excuse me," he patted one of the men's shoulder who tried lift his car back to normal position. "Sir?"

"Hello anyone hear me?!"

Lucas groaned in frustation.

Why no one bat an eye on him?!

He was here!

Not inside the car!

Lucas's anger gone the moment he saw something that blowed his mind as his car was finally lifted.

That's why people couldn't see him.

Lucas saw his limp, injured body lifted out from the car.

Because he was a ghost now.

* * *

Lucas still trying to process the fact that he was dead now. He then got inside the ambulance. Sitting next to his lifeless body was a young man. He couldn't see the medics.

"Sorry, it's my fault,"

Lucas gasped, realizing the man was talking to him. "You can see me?!" 

The man nodded his head, eyes full of guilt at Lucas' unfortunate fate.

"I'm sorry,"

"Hey, man. Don't blame yourself. I'm the one that supposed to apologize. I was too reckless at driving,"

The man then stared at his corpse. "I can't bring you back to your body, since your body is technically dead. But I know a way for you to have a new body,"

"Really?!"

"I will explain it later once we arrived at the hospital,"

If he was alive now, he would have hug him now.

"I don't know what to say but thank you so much!"

The man smiled. "It's the best that I can do for you. You're not supposed to die now,"

Lucas grinned happily.

"Anyway, I'm Lucas. And you?"

"My name is Johnny,"

"Johnny Seo,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel for the first half of chap 8 and also chap 5, from Lucas' perspective
> 
> And tada! 
> 
> Prequel for chap 3, too


	12. Howl (Mark & Taeyong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Howl  
> Characters : Lee "Minhyung" Mark & Lee Taeyong  
> Theme : Power Rangers  
> Words : 237

" _Hyung_!"

Mark with his tiger approached the slowly awaken Taeyong in hurry. Deep inside felt lucky that he was able to find him faster than the others.

"Mark?"

The youngest kneeled beside his teammate ( _despite Taeyong's continuous denial that he was part of the team_ ).

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Taeyong exhaled, still feeling dizzy and weak from his previous unconscious state. "Yeah, I'm fine. They just chained me and left,"

"Thank God,"

They then heard a loud howling, the one that Mark previously heard before when his team went in separate way to find Taeyong.

It was Taeyong's wolf.

"He's calling,"

Despite in the night time, he could still see clearly flash of fear on Taeyong's face.

"For us?"

If Mark finally found his buddy, the wolf should have been quiet.

"No,"

"He's calling for something,"

"Something malicious,"

"Something terrifying,"

Mark never saw him really scared like this before.

"Don't worry, _hyung_. I'll set you free,"

"NO!"

Mark was taken aback by the shout.

"Please run, Mark," Taeyong pleaded. "It's coming,"

"But-"

"NOW!"

His tiger put him in his back and brought him away as fast as possible.

" _Hyung_!"

The last howl was the longest.

As if welcoming the arrival of the something that his teammate mentioned before.

From afar, he could see Taeyong's body cocooned by thick shadows.

And when the shadows vanished,

Stood a being that only came from his worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger episode 30. I was gonna use the American adaptation one, Power Rangers Wild Force, but it didn't include this episode.  
> Instead of mecha or zord, I change it to normal-sized animals. So more like buddy animals.
> 
> Also the wolf reference from NCT 127 Mad Dog Track Video and the tiger reference from SuperM Tiger Inside Music Video
> 
> Last but not least, congratulation for the rease of Resonance PT. 1, NCT! (｡♡‿♡｡)


	13. Cemetary (Taeil x Ten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Cemetary  
> Characters : Moon Taeil & Chittaphon "Ten" Leechaiyapornkul  
> Theme : Undead  
> Words : 236

Working as a cemetary caretaker actually was not as difficult and shameful as what Taeil thought before. His daily job mostly only sweeping the leaves and cleaning the graves. Sometimes digging graves for the dead, too.

After making sure that nothing missed, Taeil prepared to lock the gate since it was already six at night. 

That's when he saw someone coming in his direction from inside the cemetary.

That couldn't be-

"You are ... "

Taeil was stunned when that person unexpectedly hugged him.

He remembered crystal clear that he just buried him four days ago. 

"I thought you were dead, Mr. Ten," Taeil said as he pulled himself from the hug.

Ten chuckled.

"I was,"

His grin widened, inhuman.

"Now I'm alive,"

Ten attempted to kiss his lips, but Taeil kept his head away a bit, making him kiss his cheek instead.

"Hey, don't be afraid. I'm doing this as a thank you,"

"For burying me at the right ground,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pet Sematary anyone?


	14. Clown (Chenle x Jisung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Clown  
> Characters : Park Jisung & Zhong Chenle  
> Theme : Stalker  
> Words : 200

Jisung walking down the deserted alley to go home, feeling great. That's when he instinctively glanced over his shoulder and noticed the clown, peeking from the wall not far from him.

It's the same clown that he saw in the square earlier.

One second later, he ran for his life.

His heart thumping when he heard knocking shoe sound following right behind him.

Jisung increased his speed in desperate attempt.

A gloved hand clawed at his shoulder.

"Get away from me!"

He screamed when that hand turned him to face-

"Jisung-ah!"

He stilled as he heard the familiar voice.

Jisung stared reluctantly at the clown's face.

"Chenle?"

His boyfriend sighed in relief. "Finally,"

"You scared me!" Jisung snapped. "I thought you're a killer clown like in the movies,"

"Hehe. I'm so sorry,"

"Why the hell you're dressing like this?"

"I'm dressing as Pennywise because I join a cosplay competition today. And they said the announcement will be next week, so I'm going home and that's when I saw you," Chenle explained, then pointing his finger at Jisung before continuing. 

"I'm really worried about you,"

"Me?"

"I tried to follow you because you're acting weird, Jisung-ah,"

"You keep laughing at yourself,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chenle's Pennywise two years ago still creep me out


	15. Fog (Kun x Jungwoo, Kun x Doyoung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Fog  
> Characters : Kim Jungwoo, Qian Kun, Kim "Doyoung" Dongyoung  
> Theme : Mind sex  
> Words : 363
> 
> Warning : Dubious consent, Implicit Sex, Non-consensual mind control

The fog was too thick, suffocating. Jungwoo couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't taste, couldn't smell.

He could only feel so much.

The touch,

The kiss,

The thrust,

The bliss.

He felt white ( _blue_ ) heat ( _cold_ ) rolling and crashing over and over against his body.

He felt whole, flawless, perfect. 

He felt closer to Heaven's gate.

Then he fell hard to the ocean.

( _blue_ )

( _blue_ )

( _blue_ )

The fog dissipated.

Jungwoo's first sight was Kun on top of him, naked ( _gorgeous_ ) and warm ( _cold_ ). Their bodies still connected ( _one_ ).

"How does it feel?" Kun whispered as he kissed his eyes, nose, lips. 

Jungwoo huffed, still high from the pleasure,

"Wonderful _,_ "

"Jungwoo,"

Jungwoo snapped his eyes open and surprised to see his fellow forensic doctors, Doyoung, stared close at him full of worry.

"You seem tired. Maybe you should take a rest at home," he suggested.

"No, I'm good, Doyoung-ssi,"

"Just don't force yourself. Okay?"

He nodded. "Thank you,"

Jungwoo stared long at Doyoung's back before he disappeared behind the closed door.

Kun's presence growing stronger again inside his mind, sensing something from the man that already left.

"He has potential, right?"

" _Yes_ ,"

" _I shall mold him_ ,"

* * *

Doyoung walking across the hallway. He saw one of the doors was ajar.

The corpse room.

Doyoung carefully went inside. Finding nothing strange or suspicious there.

All of sudden, the door slammed shut.

He glanced over his shoulder in reflex.

No one. 

Nothing.

When he looked at the front again,

A naked man standing inches from him.

His hair was blue.

His blood was blue.

His eyes were blue.

Doyoung's breath hitched the longer he stared at those eyes. Slowly losing more and more of his hold over his mind.

He tried to turn his head, move his body, but he felt like a person who saw Medusa's face right now.

Kun smiled, too many teeth. Loving the struggle that was new for him.

"You are not the easy one,"

His smile grew too wide.

"But you'll break in the end, too,"

He caught his chin, pulling his new prey even closer—eyes to eyes ( _mind to mind_ ).

Doyoung's eyes rolled upwards,

Until nothing but the whites were visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chap 4


	16. Nightmare (Yuta x Winwin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Nightmare  
> Characters : Dong "Winwin" Sicheng, Nakamoto Yuta  
> Theme : Dream sex  
> Words : 359
> 
> Warning : Non-consensual touching, Non-consensual kissing, Corruption, Implicit anal sex

Winwin stared at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. There was a bite mark at his left shoulder.

He didn't remember how he got it. His memory from yesterday was blurry.

His fingers slowly pressed at the mark.

A wanton moan came from his lips.

Winwin was surprised at his own reaction. But he quickly casted aside the upcoming thoughts because what he felt before was so good. He wanted ( _wanted wanted wanted_ ) it more.

He pressed again, harder.

A wave of pleasure rolled over his body, blinding to his mind, burning the lower part of him.

He pressed again, opening his eyes.

A stranger stared deep at him. Sharp, piercing eyes like hawk, purple like wisteria and lavender.

When he asked his father next morning, he said,

"It's just a nightmare,"

Winwin pulled his blanket and turned off the night lamp. Ready to sleep.

Then something manifested inside his blanket, four limbs caging his body. 

The moment Winwin's eyes fluttered open,

Purple eyes stared back at him.

"Hello, sweetie,"

It's lips devoured his.

When he asked his mother next morning, she said,

"It's just a nightmare,"

Winwin wished he could go outside and told someone ( _two person_ ) that would believe about his strange dreams. But the continuous blizzard prevented him. 

Leaving him sat alone ( _as the only human_ ) at the edge of his bed.

Black nails lightly dug at his shoulders, prompting him to pay attention.

The stranger gave a sly smirk.

"You can call me anything,"

"Monster,"

"Beast,"

"Demon,"

His breath ghosted over him ( _wisteria and lavender and hellebore_ ).

"Lover,"

When he asked his sister next morning, she said,

"It's just a nightmare,"

"Are you afraid of me?"

Hands touched his neck, his chest, his stomach, his back, his groin, his thigh.

"No," Winwin was lost in those purple eyes ( _thousand stars, two galaxies_ ). "Not anymore,"

"Are you sure?"

He felt full, no longer incomplete like before.

"Yes,"

He wanted it rough, so be it.

"Yes,"

He wanted it faster and deeper, so be it.

"Yes,"

He screamed a name as he reached the edge.

"Yuta!"

Next morning,

He didn't tell anyone.

Because he had Yuta now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Yuwin.
> 
> Glad that NCT 2020 exists.


	17. Spider (Shotaro x Sungchan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Spider  
> Characters : Osaki Shotaro & Jung Sungchan  
> Theme : Traditional dance  
> Words : 192

For this week, the material of Sungchan's dance class was Tarantella, a traditional dance from Italy. Since the teacher wanted them to be in pairs and no girls left, he was then paired with Shotaro.

Sweet, adorable Shotaro.

His unreal baby face made him wonder how old he was actually.

Sometimes the girls would fangirling over (and even officially shipping) the two of them. Saying they were a perfect match, a cute couple, a great chemistry, etc. 

Not that Sungchan minded. 

But maybe he started to develop a crush on him. 

Just crush, okay?

They started dancing following the teacher's counting. 

"Do you know the origin of this dance?"

"No," Sungchan answered, a bit surprised that Shotaro would start the talk between them. Usually it was Sungchan himself.

"This dance is a cure for spider bite,"

"Back then in Italy, people that bitten by spider would dance, so they could extract the poison inside their body by sweating a lot,"

They faced each other as the dance continued.

"You have a great knowledge," 

"I was told by my grandfather,"

"He is a dancer, too?"

"No,"

"My grandfather was there at that time,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarochan or Sungtaro?


	18. Carnival (Jaehyun x Taeyong, Jaehyun x Taeyong x Winwin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Carnival  
> Characters : Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Dong "Winwin" Sicheng  
> Theme : House of mirrors  
> Words : 347

Taeyong glanced at Jaehyun who was walking beside him.

He didn't know what to do right now. He still felt conflicted and scared.

Conflicted because he still believed that Jaehyun was innocent and then being upset at the thought that Jaehyun had been using him and Winwin all this time.

Scared because how intimidating he was after the fortune-teller told the truth, no longer the same Jaehyun he knew. 

Taeyong really wanted to go home as soon as possible. But they still had to find Winwin, who had been missing after they rode the merry-go-round. Too bad his boyfriend didn't bring his smartphone tonight.

Speak of the devil.

Taeyong saw Winwin entering a house of mirrors. 

He immediately chased him inside.

"Winwin!"

It's really quiet here, so much different than the crowd outside. It reminded him of cemetery.

"Winwin! Where are you?!" he shouted, hands rising at chest height to differentiate the mirror and the way by touching.

"Winwin!"

He hit the mirror hard and fell on his back.

Taeyong groped every mirror, trying to find the way. 

He felt trapped.

Too many mirrors.

"Taeyong!"

"Jaehyun ... "

"We should get out now,"

"But, Winwin-"

"It's too dangerous here. If we're going too far, we can't go back,"

"You just leave Winwin alone here?! In what you say a dangerous place?!"

"I can't risk losing you, too!"

Taeyong was taken aback. He swore he saw Jaehyun's reflections had ram horns and bat wings in a blink.

"You still don't trust me, right?"

"I-"

Jaehyun now looked at him as if he was going to do something regretful.

"Taeyong,"

"I'm sorry,"

Jaehyun kissed him.

Taeyong fainted.

* * *

Winwin looked all around him.

Darkness.

Why he was here?

Winwin remembered he got off the merry-go-round and then he saw a handsome stranger with beautiful purple eyes. After that, he remembered nothing.

"Jaehyun? Taeyong?" he tried to call his boyfriends. But to no avail.

Without warning, something bit his shoulder.

He screamed.

As his consciousness fading, his body collapsed at someone's hands.

And the last thing he saw,

Was pair of purple orbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chap 7  
> Prequel to chap 16
> 
> One year ago, I entered a house of mirrors that actually more like endless maze on the inside. Lucky that I can find the exit asap.


	19. Moonlight (Jeno x Renjun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Moonlight  
> Characters : Lee Jeno & Huang Renjun  
> Theme : Werewolf  
> Words : 347

After going through his first transformation, Jeno couldn't stop adoring the moon. 

It strengthened him,

It drove him crazy,

It soothed him,

It changed him.

One fateful day, the moon bestowed its power to the chosen one. Too young for an adult, too old for an adolescent.

The same age as him.

Next night after the news, which happened to be a blue moon night, the town's people celebrated it with a huge feast and invited every creature.

Every creature except him.

Because they knew too well the consequence.

He kept an eye at the moon's chosen from a distance. Tonight the chosen sat on the bench, enjoying the peace, as he was bathed in moonlight. 

Milky skin.

Silver hair.

Cherry lips.

Bronze eyes.

He was indeed like the moon itself.

Gorgeous, irresistible, enchanting,

Or maybe so much more.

They later befriended each other.

The chosen's name was Renjun.

His family had long devoted themselves to the moon. Before it chose him, his family only allowed him to befriend only people who would be important for him in the future.

And Jeno was his first true friend.

Jeno couldn't be happier and prouder.

The truth was Renjun admired him as much as he admired him and the moon. 

The admiration then turned into something different.

The first kiss was shy and awkward. 

The second kiss was pure and chaste.

The third kiss was passionate and intense.

But it wasn't enough.

Renjun sat on his lap, cheeks flushed red and body shivering as his hands roamed inside his shirt.

"Come with me," Jeno purred, lips pressed at Renjun's Adam's apple.

He wanted him to become his.

The other creatures noticed his growing unhealthy obsession. Of course they would tell Renjun.

Renjun surely would try to reason with him. Of course they won't allow it to happen.

So they took Renjun away, far far away from him.

It didn't matter for Jeno.

Because he would pursue Renjun even to the ends of the world.

When he finally caught him, he would claim and lock him up only for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this :
> 
> In Norse mythology, Hati Hróðvitnisson is a warg; a wolf that chases Máni, the moon, across the night sky until the time of Ragnarök, when it will swallow the heavenly body. - Wikipedia
> 
> Also, don't forget to stream From Home and Make A Wish (◠‿◕)


	20. Candy (00 line, with Doyoung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Candy  
> Characters : Lee "Donghyuck" Haechan, Na Jaemin, Liu Yangyang, Kim "Doyoung" Dongyoung, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Osaki Shotaro  
> Theme : Trick or Treat  
> Words : 508

"Hey, let's go to that house," Yangyang pointed at a dark, gothic-styled mansion with dead trees and thorns.

Jeno shook his head. "I don't wanna go there," 

"Me, too," Shotaro agreed while hiding behind Jeno. "The aura is just ... not right,"

"People said the man that live inside that house is a witch," Renjun loudly whispered to his friends.

"Correction: it's warlock, not witch," Haechan interrupted in sassy tone. "Witch is woman, warlock is man,"

Renjun huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah,"

"Maybe he's not evil like what people think," Jaemin tried to reason. "If we try to befriend him, maybe he'll teach magic to us," 

"Agree!" Yangyang and Haechan replied together in the same excitement like Jaemin.

Renjun heavily sighed. "Do whatever the hell you want," he turned and start walking to the other house that way more normal. "Let's go, Shotaro, Jeno,"

"See you," Shotaro waved to the trio.

"Don't get sacrificed to devil," Jeno exclaimed with mischievous grin after couple of steps from the trio.

"Yak, Lee Jeno!"

The wooden door opened, showing a beautiful young man clad in black.

"Trick or Treat!" 

"Oh my goodness, young guests," the host covered his mouth out of surprise. He stepped aside in a second. "Come inside. I must treat you all,"

"Thank you, Sir,"

The inside was warmer and everything was filled with soft colors, the polar opposite of the outside before.

As Yangyang, Haechan, and Jaemin took a seat at a large sofa, the host brought something from the next room.

"Oh, right. My name is Doyoung," 

"I've never had a guest for a long time. So, I make sure that when I have one, I must treat them very well," he said as he put a bowl full of dark-colored skull-shaped candy.

Haechan squinted. "I never see candies like this before,"

"Because it's homemade,"

"Is it tasty?" Yangyang asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you will like it. Come on, try it,"

The trio hesitated, before picked one candy and ate it.

Yangyang was the first to react as he gasped. "It's like hamburger!"

"Eh, mine taste like chocolate milk,"

"Jaemin?"

Their friend unexpectedly crying without tears. "I never eat pizza since junior high. I miss it so much,"

Haechan and Yangyang teased at Jaemin's dramatic reaction. 

Doyoung chuckled.

"That's likey candy. You'll taste your favorite foods or beverage," he explained as he sat at the the other sofa that facing the boys.

"I actually want to give it to the other houses since mine is sugar-free and all herbs. But, you know that they scared of me, right?"

The trio nodded.

"I'm just practicing harmless magic. I don't need like ... bloody or creepy sacrifice for my ritual,"

"We believe that you're not evil," Jaemin said.

"People's accusation is so lame," Haechan added. "Only dumbass that believe it,"

Doyoung snorted with relieved smile. "Thank you," 

"By the way, do you work with demon or devil for your magic stuff?" Yangyang asked, eating the candy again.

Doyoung shook his head. "I don't,"

"Because I'm the demon itself,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special 00 line for this chapter because they turned 20 this year.
> 
> Btw, do you know or watch Shadowhunter?


	21. Scary Movie (10th floor residents, Taeil x Jungwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Scary Movie  
> Characters : Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo, Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Jaehyun, Lee "Minhyung" Mark  
> Theme : Watching movie  
> Words : 243

Tonight was friday night and tomorrow was Halloween, what a perfect time for some spooky stuff. But since Covid still linger outside there, Yuta suggested that they binged horror movies (downloaded from illegal sources) in their apartment's television. 

Taeil as an indigo just kept his face straight at his friends' hillarious reaction during the movie night

Geez, he had seen worse.

"Oh My God! It's coming, it's coming!" Mark screamed, but more like a shriek.

Yuta muttering some Japanese curse words before shouting, "Behind you, dumbass!"

"Run! Run! Run!" Jaehyun's deep voice raised to another higher pitch. "Nonononono!"

They screamed, so did Taeil (out of shock).

"The ending is awful. Why people say that movie is great?" Yuta complained.

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulder. "Dunno. Maybe they're already being paid,"

"Let's watch another one!" Mark exclaimed.

Taeil stood from the sofa. "I'll make popcorn again,"

"I want coke," 

Mark nodded at Yuta's request. "Me, too,"

"Fine. Jaehyun?"

"Nothing,"

Taeil hummed random melody as he watched the corns bloomed like flowers and rattled like gun machine.

A hand tugged at his sleeve.

It's his boyfriend.

"Darling,"

"Yeah, Jungwoo?"

"Who are you talking to earlier?" he asked, voice soft and silky.

"My friends," he answered bluntly.

Jungwoo looked scared, cautious. He glanced at the middle room.

"But there's only the two of us here,"

Taeil sighed.

"Don't try to fool the readers, Jungwoo," he scolded. 

"You're the ghost one, here,"

"Eh, why? It's fun, though,"

Jungwoo looked at you.

"Right?" he winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10th-floor residents, the chaotic of 127


	22. Haunted (Johnny x Kun x Ten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Haunted  
> Characters : Qian Kun, Seo "Youngho" Johnny, Chittaphon "Ten" Leechaiyapornkul  
> Theme : Murders  
> Words : 338
> 
> Warning : Non-graphic murder, Explicit blood, Implicit sex

Johnny stood still, stared wordlessly. His uncle ( _his new father_ ) took his belongings, his cousin ( _his beautiful girlfriend_ ) pulled his hand.

A new life.

A new house. 

A new family.

Johnny was 17 and he missed home.

The truth was, Johnny didn't even feel at home here.

His cousin cheated some months after, his uncle always shouted and angry, his aunt didn't even care about him, and his three other little cousins always pranked him.

He missed his dead parents.

He missed home.

One night, he dreamed a far too real dream.

A man ( _shirtless, too tight pants, cat-like moves_ ) cornering him to his room door.

No words fit him more than lustful.

Lustful hips,

Lustful waist, 

Lustful body,

Lustful eyes,

Lustful lips.

He whispered to his lips, soft but strong of malice,

"Kill them,"

It's three months before his birthday.

Another dream again.

Another man _(clothed, loosened pants, bear-like_ _moves_ ) trapping his lying body.

His presence screamed danger.

Hunger.

Anger.

He lowered himself closer to Johnny, their bodies pressed more intimate.

His teeth lightly grazed his earlobe, murmured,

"Kill them,"

It's two months before his birthday. 

It's not his cousin ( _ex_ ) and her new boyfriend that made love on her bed.

It's them. 

The lust and the wrath.

He stood still, stared wordlessly.

They looked at him and said in unison,

"Kill all of them,"

It's a month before his birthday.

He acceded.

Johnny still clutched his rifle. Body trembling, breath ragged. Feeling bliss, relief, joy, ... sick pleasure.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

Gushing from his three little cousins.

Staining his aunt's night gown.

Gushing from his uncle's head and chest.

Staining his cousin's ( _ex_ ) bed.

He went back to his room. 

They welcomed him, congratulated him, praised him.

The lust kissed his lips quick and chaste. His name was Ten.

The wrath kissed his ear soft and wet. His name was Kun.

They took each of his hands, guiding him to the darkest part of his room.

Johnny was 18 and he had a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amityville? Yes.


	23. Magic (Hendery x Yangyang, Haechan & Yangyang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Magic  
> Characters : Liu Yangyang, Lee "Haechan" Donghyuck, Wong "Hendery" Kunhang, Na Jaemin (mentioned)  
> Theme : Summoning  
> Words : 716

"Circle and sigil?"

Haechan finished drawing the outer circle. "Check,"

"Candles?"

Yangyang lit the last candle. "Check,"

"Now time for the spell," Haechan took the old book on his bed stall.

They looked at the page that they had bookmarked.

"Yangyang, you read it,"

"Eh? Why me?"

"Well, you're good at Dutch. So I'm sure you can do Latin, too," Haechan reasoned with a grin.

Yangyang groaned. "Fine," he grabbed the book to himself. Better than risking their first summoning ritual into disaster. 

As he practiced the spell in murmur several times, Yangyang realized something.

"You sure we don't invite Doyoung-ssi to come and watch our first summoning? In case ... you know,"

"Nah, it'll be fine," Haechan assured, lightly massaging his friend's stiff shoulder. "He said whoever summoned by spells from this book is his friend,"

"Well, you ready?"

The younger nodded.

"Okay. Let's get it!"

Yangyang hoped that he didn't mispronounce any word.

As Yangyang finished the last words of the spell, there's shift in the room's temperature. Lamps flickered on and off. The room slightly shook.

Classic horror.

In the deeper circle, manifested a tall young man, quite handsome with royal vibe. Must be the prince, Yangyang thought.

"Wow. I thought he will wear dark colors," Haechan whispered, loudly.

Yangyang nodded. "Or looking less human," he replied in the same volume.

They quickly ditched their small talk when the guest cleared his throat. 

"Humans," the demon lifted his chin. "What do you want?"

"Well, I'm Haechan,"

"And I'm Yangyang,"

"Call me Hendery,"

"Henry?"

"Hen-de-ry,"

Yangyang swore he could see murderous glint in those dark eyes. 

"Okay okay," 

"So, we offer partnership—if that's what it's called. You can do whatever you want in this plane and we will receive help from you for our magic stuff," 

Hendery crossed his arms. "Fine. At least better than the last one,"

"So, how does it work? The pact or whatsoever?" Yangyang asked.

"Does it require virgin sex?" 

"Of course no," Hendery blurted at Haechan's daring question.

Shortly after regaining himself, he continued.

"Just virgin kiss," Hendery pointed at one of them.

"In this case, from you," 

Yangyang blinked in confusion. "What?! Me?!"

"You're the only virgin here," the demon answered.

"Haechan, you—seriously?"

"I'll explain it tomorrow,"

"Let's just call Jaemin,"

"If Jaemin was here, he can't do that, too,"

Yangyang groaned, again. "I can't believe I'm surrounded by nonvirgins,"

"Hey, that's rude!"

"So?"

"Okay, I won't watch if you need privacy. Just tell me when you're done. I'm gonna go down for a while. See ya,"

As Haechan left, there's awkward silence between him and Hendery.

"Are you ready?"

Yangyang unconsciously gulped. "I guess, yes,"

"Come here. I can't walk past this," 

He eyed the glowing circle below. "It's okay if I cross the circle? I'm still newbie at this," 

"Don't worry. It won't drag you to my place,"

As Yangyang stepped inside, he's surprised at the comfortable warmth inside, completely different than outside of the circle. "So ... the kiss?"

"It's pointless if I try to explain. You'll know after you try it yourself,"

Sensing Yangyang's hesitation, Hendery sighed. "I'm not gonna do it if you don't fully consent here,"

"For a demon, you're so much better than those jerks outside there," Yangyang commented.

"Thanks?"

Yangyang lightly grabbed Hendery's upper arms. 

"Don't worry. I'll guide you,"

"Alright,"

"Ready?"

After he nodded, the kiss started with gentle press. Surprisingly, it stayed the same. No tongue slipping, no biting, no teeth clacking. Just their lips pressed lightly to each other and Yangyang felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Done,"

"That's—uh..."

"What?"

"I thought it'll be," his cheeks blushed as he lowered his gaze from Hendery. "Like a little wet?"

Hendery gripped his chin up so their eyes met.

"Wanna try again?"

"I hope you guys already finish it," 

Yangyang stepped outside the circle in hurry, pretending not to panic and shy. Hendery on the other hand seemed relaxed and overjoyed. "Yeah, nice to have a deal with you two," 

"Alright. So how are we going to contact you after this?" Haechan asked.

"Just chat me. I'll give you my number,"

Hendery pulled iPhone 12 from his pocket, shocked both Yangyang and Haechan.

"Wait, you have a phone?!"

"Of course. You think I'm a luddite like the other demons,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chap 20 
> 
> You can hear Ten saying that one sentence.
> 
> (anyway sorry for the delay, I didn't expect this chap to be longer than the others)


	24. Scarecrow (Chenle x Jisung x Sungchan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Scarecrow  
> Characters : Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung, Jung Sungchan  
> Theme : Enemies with benefits  
> Words : 518

Chenle wandering around the cornfield.

Scarecrow.

Scarecrow.

Scarecrow.

So many scarecrows.

But oh he knew very well that those were just covers.

That's why he wasn't surprised when he was suddenly surrounded by kids with pitchforks and scythes.

"My, my,"

Sungchan came to the front, hands folded on his back. "What we got here," his grin widened.

"A perfect sacrifice,"

Chenle snorted, giving taunting smirk to the leader. "I'm not afraid of your god,"

"Watch your mouth, trespasser," 

He glanced at the tall boy beside Sungchan.

He's cute like a mouse.

Chenle put his hands in his pocket. "You know what?" he purposely opened his mouth wider.

"You're preying on the wrong person,"

Sungchan eyes blown in shock upon the sight of two sharp fangs.

"Vampire,"

Chenle grinned, satisfied by the reaction.

"You think I'm just dumbly falling to your trap?" Chenle chuckled. "No,"

"I smell a wicked taste—no, two wicked tastes here," he glanced again at the cute boy before, waiting for his reaction. "I always curious at what unholy immortal blood tastes like,"

"I won't let you, damned creature!" 

"If you don't want, fine. I can drink the rest of these children,"

Chenle almost cackled the moment they stumbled back in terror.

The table had turned indeed.

"Fine. We will," Sungchan finally spoke again.

"But you must leave and never come back,"

"Alright,"

Afternoon soon turned into evening after the children left the three of them alone in a house that he assumed belonged to the leader.

"Sungchan, I'm scared,"

"It's okay, Jisungie,"

Chenle smirked with a snort.

Jisungie, what a cute nickname.

"It'll be over soon," Sungchan cupped his lover's face. "It won't hurt as much as back then,"

"Okay,"

"Alright, let's get started. The sooner the better,"

Chenle gestured Sungchan to move aside the sofa before he casually sat on top of Jisung's lap. He could feel the boy trembling as he sank his fangs deeper.

The moment he started drinking the blood, he couldn't help moaning at the taste.

Sweet and rich and luscious, like expensive fine wine. 

Not helped with his sexy groan. 

Despite kept wanting for more, Chenle finished shortly afterward, still having self-restriction. Some gulps from Jisung really satiated his curiosity and hunger at the same time.

"Wonderful. Now you,"

Sungchan opened the top buttons of his shirt, showing his flawless milky skin more. 

Chenle licked his lips with hooded eyes.

What a perfect banquet tonight.

As a token of thanks, Chenle brought a basin of water and a towel from the bathroom to clean the bloodstain. He also brought some slices of bread and corn from the kitchen to replenish their energy. 

"I never expect your blood will taste great. Better than human," he said as he plopped his chin on his palm, watching the two lovers feeding each other that somehow fascinated him. 

Sungchan turned to him. "You already get what you want, now leave," 

"Fine, handsome. At least let me stay for another minute,"

Chenle flashing an innocent smile.

Contrary to their agreement, 

He would be back for sure.

He won't waste rare birds like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel chap 1  
> Sequel chap 8


	25. Decorating (Taeyong x Taeil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Decorating  
> Characters : Lee Taeyong & Moon Taeil  
> Theme : Murder husbands  
> Words : 194
> 
> Warning : Blood, Gore, Violence, Implied Cannibalism

Taeyong put the last Jack-o-lantern near the fence. The young man dusted his hands as he stood up.

Finally the decoration was done.

Halloween was always his favorite holiday. The spooky vibe, the chilly atmosphere, and the special, exclusive meal only in Halloween.

He would surely enjoy tonight.

The front door slammed open, made Taeyong flinched.

A man limping to his direction, muttering "help" in hoarse voice.

Taeyong froze in his place.

Before he even could say or do something, a meat knife hit and stabbed the man's head.

The man dropped hard on the ground. Bold red shortly after started gushing out from his head.

"My bad. I should have not loose his ropes,"

Taeil from inside the house approached the already dead man, casually pulled the knife from the head.

"What about the corpse?" Taeyong asked his husband. 

"Don't worry," 

Taeil looked at him, eyes dark and manic.

"They will just think of the corpse as decoration again,"

His husband took his wrist, smearing blood on his snow white skin.

"We'll clean it later. Let's get inside, honey. The meal is ready,"

Taeyong smiled.

He couldn't wait to taste the man's girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still wondering why no one realize Hannibal is a cannibal when the hint is fricking right on his name?


	26. Cackle (Yuta x Doyoung, Jungwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Cackle  
> Characters : Nakamoto Yuta, Kim "Doyoung" Dongyoung, Kim Jungwoo  
> Theme : Psychological  
> Words : 348
> 
> Warning : Mental illness

Yuta believed he's slowly started going crazy.

_snicker_

_giggle_

_chuckle_

_cackle_

It came out of nowhere, filling his head, ringing his ear.

Everytime, everywhere.

No one heard that but him.

In a desperate attempt to prove that his sanity was still intact, Yuta called all paranormals and psychics, believing that the voices were supernatural doings. But in the end, all of them didn't see anything wrong at his apartment nor himself. 

That left him with the last option.

Going to a psychologist.

His name was Dr. Kim Doyoung. 

He was young, nice, patient, handsome, _tempting_.

He felt at peace whenever he consulted with Dr. Kim. 

He wished he could make him his.

One night.

The laughs, precisely the cackle, became the loudest.

Yuta accidentally looked at the mirror.

And the cackle was from his mouth all along.

* * *

There was a knock before the door opened.

"Dr. Kim," 

Jungwoo stepped aside, still holding the doorknob, letting Yuta went inside the room.

Doyoung gave a quick nod at Jungwoo. 

After the nurse closed the door, leaving the two of them alone, Doyoung started talking.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Nakamoto. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel better,"

Yuta grinned, somehow seeing that made Doyoung felt uneasy.

"So much better,"

"Can you tell me what makes you feel better today?"

Yuta got up instead. Without warning, his hands trapped Doyoung to his chair.

"Mr. Nakamoto, what are you—"

"What about I tell you,"

Yuta leaned close, so close that Doyoung could feel his breath.

"How tempting you are, Doctor,"

* * *

Most of Yuta's victims were medical people, especially young doctors. He knew Doyoung from his latest victim, who happened to be Doyoung's close friend from university. 

There's just something different about him, compared to all of his victims, that made him so interested. He wanted to get close to him.

But he needed to fool him first.

And fooling a psychologist needed him to improvise. 

Yuta pulled the gun from his jacket, pointing it at the scared drugstore employee. 

"I want to ask for something, in exchange for your life,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Yuta (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。
> 
> This chap is inspired by Modus Anomali (an Indonesian thriller movie)
> 
> Wait, I just realize that I use Jungwoo and Doyoung as medical person again (；^ω^）


	27. Zombie (Mark x Jaemin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Zombie  
> Characters : Na Jaemin & Mark Lee  
> Theme : Zombie apocalypse  
> Words : 478
> 
> Warning : Blood and gore, Human organs, Cannibalism

If zombie apocalypse happened, what were you gonna do?

People would run for their life, but not Jaemin.

His motto was simple and crazy. Emphasized on the crazy.

Rather than wasting time and energy running away and surviving, why not just let the zombies bit you? 

No more suffering.

No more surviving. 

At least Jaemin believed in afterlife and Heaven. So, die young seemed not bad at all, he thought.

But being a zombie, unfortunately, was not something that he expected since the start.

Jaemin looked around the abandoned high buildings that used to be Gangnam.

One thing that Jaemin didn't expect when he became zombie was that he could still think like a human. 

And walked normally, rather than limping or stiff like robot.

And talked normally, rather than groaning or moaning.

Jaemin felt that he became a rather special and unique zombie.

Jaemin stopped in front of the gate of his home. Despite being a zombie now, he wouldn't lie that he really missed his parents, his friends, his-

"Jaemin!"

He snapped his head at the left side. "Mark?" 

It's really his boyfriend!

They hugged each other tightly.

Mark glanced from his head to toe after their hug. "Jaemin, you too?!"

"Well, yeah,"

"I can't find the others. Maybe they already escape to a safer place,"

"What are we gonna do now?"

Mark shrugged his shoulder. "Eating human, I guess. What else?"

"Do you think it's okay? Isn't it against moral?"

"We are zombies now. Human logic shouldn't apply to us,"

If Jaemin was crazy, then Mark was the definition of crazier.

Well, that's what made them get along at first.

"Besides, I tried normal foods and it just made me hungrier," Mark sighed. 

"Want it or not, we need to eat humans,"

Their first victim ( _food_ ) was a young girl around high school age. Mark didn't waste time and just pounced on the poor girl, tearing her gut with his sharp claws-like nails and eating her intestine with a loud, hungry munch.

"Hey, Jaemin. Try this. It's tasty,"

"Well, since you ask,"

Jaemin ate the kidney and surprised at the taste.

"You're right!"

And so, Jaemin joined Mark on feasting the girl.

Jaemin crushed the last eye of the girl in his mouth, savoring the sweet and juicy taste. While Mark sipped until last the blood from her heart before eating it all.

Not much left from the girl's body. 

"You know, this reminds me of our first date,"

Jaemin snorted. Seriously, right now?

"We ordered a turkey after a tiring hiking and we ate it like people that don't eat for six months until the last pieces," Mark chuckled.

Jaemin smiled fondly. "Let's clean ourselves. And then find a place to rest,"

Mark gave a peck to his blood-smeared lips. "Alright, sweetie,"

Being a zombie was not bad at all. Especially with your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/inatrovert)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/inatrovert)


End file.
